srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Adventurers' Collective
Melee Ladder Do we know for sure whether there are any differences between the Magic Allowed and No Magic Allowed as far as what you fight and how difficult it is? : AfroDwarf, please remember signing in your edits in talk pages. I'm personally not sure, maybe somebody else can answer your question. If you find them to be of equal difficulty, I can leave just one table Scarbrowtalk 17:42, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :: Sorry, I keep forgetting since it's been so long since I was on a wiki. I haven't payed attention to the exact SPs but the enemies have the same names and seem to also have same MRs AfroDwarf 18:07, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :: Okay, I've got some preliminary data up there, went ahead and condensed the table since I didn't see any difference between the 2 ladders, as for the MR numbers I guessed it works like that based on Rung 1 8+ @32, Rung 2 11+@33, 8+@36, Rungs 3,4,5 and 21 are given exact, so the formula seemed to fit well enough to put it in --AfroDwarf 20:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) The enemies on both ladders are exactly the same (or at least they were last time I checked).--Shadowblack 21:21, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Some data about the opponents on levels 24 and 25: *Magic Allowed 24 *I didn't make any notes about the first 3 enemies. The last one has Stamina above 262 (as 262 damage wasn't enough to kill it) and no more than 283 (as 283 damage was enough to kill it). All 4 were 4+ to hit with MR 156, in case anyone wants to check the supposed MR *Magic Allowed 25 *Firs Jade Warrior: Stamina >262 <262+45 (at least 263 and no more than 307) *Second: 40+13+18+20+15+23+13+19+4+23+21+19+25=alive +39=dead *Third: 23+25+8+16+6+15+31+18+8+4+5+34+28+34+15=alive +21=dead *Last: 14+29+11+17+21+15+19+26+18+10+27+14+25+23=alive +21=dead *All 4 were 6+ with MR 156 *No Magic Allowed 24 *Again all were 4+ with MR 156 *First: 20+39+10+24+36+5+14+24+15+19+18+36+16=alive +16=dead *Second: 16+15+6+21+5+9+27+6+9+15+16+11+26+13+5+14+13+4+19+5=alive +25=dead *Third: 8+13+23+23+5+10+11+23+11+18+21+21+23+20+19+6+18=alive +6=dead *Last: 21+34+15+16+36+19+15+36+24+11+25+19=alive +7=dead *No Magic Allowed 25 *Again all were 6+ with MR 156 *First: 14+3+13+4+11+14+4+34+20+36+11+5+13+10+3+13+4+34+8+14+4=alive +20=dead *Second: 16+15+23+11+19+4+16+18+3+3+4+14+34+11+22+18+29+10+10=alive +41=dead *Third: 5+20+34+20+9+14+18+34+16+15+21+18+24+19+18=alive +15=dead *Last: 20+25+23+3+15+9+28+11+15+18+4+14+18+18+20+18+21=alive +10=dead Right now I'm too tired to do the math and see how much Stamina each one has.--Shadowblack 23:56, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :More data about opponents: :*26 - "Carved From Stone" (magic allowed) :*Hulking Stone Construct 15+ with MR 143, 8+ with MR 156; 4+30+30+13+9+33+19+3+11+15+8+4+68+15+3+3+20=alive +18=dead :*Second one: 18+13+3+14+10+19+19+23+18+4+14+19+18+4+6+10+19+15+4+22+4+13=alive +19=dead :*Third one: 11+45+13+15+3+18+10+6+10+5+7+4+4+20+30+14+25+18+4+24=alive +15=dead :*Last one: 18+8+15+5+20+5+9+11+10+18+20+10+18+30+9+3+9+4+13+3+11+35+4=alive +20=dead :*26 - "Carved From Stone" (no magic allowed) :*First: 19+16+10+39+12+15+15+68+18+8+34+4+26=alive +14=dead :*Second: 9+30+6+24+9+21+20+20+30+11+4+15+3+11+16+9+19+15+15=alive +30=dead :*Third: 13+17+4+21+4+3+3+14+18+13+18+8+21+19+20+6+19+16+15+18+11+8=alive +30=dead :*Last: 13+10+19+4+19+9+3+19+10+5+18+21+20+34+13+15+13+15+13+18=alive +16=dead :At the time I made no record of enemy specials. :*27 - "The Iron Man" (magic allowed) 3+ with MR 182 :*Massive Iron Construct 3+ with MR 182, special deals 10-14 damage; 21+39+54+24+39+15+16+24+24+15+15=alive +25=dead (12 rounds total) :*Massive Iron Construct special: 10-12 damage; 24+6+24+35+24+15+15+5+11+39+19+9+15+21+0+21+6+14=alive +10=dead (19 rounds total) :*Massive Iron Construct special: 5 damage (specioal attack was used only once); 18+15+26+14+16+0+37+25+8+18+11+24+19+16+25+15=alive +39=dead (17 rounds total) :*Massive Iron Construct (no special attacks used); 15+15+0+5+19+13+23+8+10+21+25+6+18+25+16+18+23+11+19+13=alive +9=dead (21 rounds total) :*27 - "The Iron Man" (no magic allowed), 3+ with MR 182 :*Massive Iron Construct (no specials used); 5+14+19+23+14+19+23+20+21+23+20+15+0+9+15+16+24+6+9=alive +15=dead (20 rounds total) :*Massive Iron Construct (no specials used); 31+19+20+19+39+15+16+39+25+15+16+6=alive +100=dead (13 rounds total) :*Massive Iron Construct special: 5-12 damage; 9+18+19+15+15+10+13+8+19+31+24+26+19+19+18+8+13+15=alive +15=dead (19 rounds total) :*Massive Iron Construct special: 12 damage (only one special seen); 26+14+18+8+19+23+18+16+15+19+20+20+13+5+37+19=alive +34=dead (17 rounds total) :Seems like for level 27 their specials do 5-14 (probably 5-15) damage.--Shadowblack Original Text for Melee Ladder |} --Octarinemagetalk 03:15, 28 August 2009 (UTC)